demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
News Stories
This will have news stories that happened in the Demon Accords novel series. Recent News and Recent News Videos * Footage of mobs of people with protest signs outside of a building labeled Demidova Incorporated. * A news anchor with a scrolling banner under him labeled 'Cure for Cancer, AIDS, and Ebola?' * A Wall Street shot that morphs into a climbing graph of silver prices. A news graph showing the decline in attendance at NFL games and other public events. * A shot of Chris Gordon, Tanya, and team leaving a building on a cobblestone street at night, surrounded by men and woman wearing black combat fatigues with POLICE across the back and little French-looking uniform caps, darkness lit by flashing emergency lights on European cars. * A swirling helicopter shot of the famous Battle of DC, the giant demon prince holding half a body in each taloned hand. * Another news anchor, female, with a caption indicating church membership was rising across the world in all faiths and denominations. * A man in a black robe wearing an upside down pentacle being interviewed under a sign for the New Church of Satan. * Blurry footage of a seven-foot white werewolf in beast mode, running through the fight-torn streets of Washington. * The cover of TIME magazine showing a full portrait shot of a beautiful blue-eyed woman with the headline 'Tatiana Demidova: Heiress, Business Tycoon, Vampire?' * A screen shot of a blog page with the title 'What Else Roams the Night?' Google News The top headline in Google News was a story about Chris Gordon and his team cleaning up a gateway in Stonehenge. It also has a lot of articles about Chris Gordon and his team recent travels around the world cleaning up the remaining outbreaks. Yahoo Finance It has a headline about the upcoming Demidova IPO which got Wall Street all hot and bothered. The prices of many major pharmaceuticals are plummetting. MSN Money It has a headline about the upcoming Demidova IPO which got Wall Street all hot and bothered. The prices of many major pharmaceuticals are plummetting. News Story on Witches Eleven women were found dead in New York City. The cause of death was sudden embolisms in all eleven and the scene of their deaths were set up in an occult ritual. The article also surmises that it has to do with Satanists attempting to open a gate. It may have been a circle of witches. The article mentions that the police are looking for a twelfth woman known to be part of the group. The article also mentions that the authorities are waiting for a certain expert to get back into the country. Burlington Free Press A story in the Burlington Free Press about missing children. Some of the students in the College Arcane experiment felt that it was potentially supernatural in nature. News Chris Gordon and company were currently touring Europe, cleaning up gate sites too tough or resistant for the regular exorcist types and the media was having a field day following their exploits. Articles T.J. saw an article about how team or product names with the word devil in it are being changed for the most part such as a minor league hockey team in Albany and those snack things. The article also said that with demons being real, people avoid anything named like them. All kinds of anti-vampire and werewolf charms are popping up for sale on the Internet. Alarm companies are also hocking new and improved thermal detectors that are supposed to pick up both vampires and weres. T.J. saw some of those same sensors being discussed in an article about DARPA. The article mentioned that a company named Bolo Industries will be incorporating them into autonomous designs selected to compete in DARPA’s robot trials. Tabloid News * ''Witches Die in Demonic Ritual. The Hammer Investigates. ''The cover photo for that shows Chris Gordon coming out of an apartment building with two NYPD officers by his side. Category:News Category:News Stories Category:Content